


【叡师】华服

by antickid



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antickid/pseuds/antickid
Summary: #有叡叡女装#一点点丕司马#我流叡师，OOC严重
Relationships: 丕司马 - Relationship, 叡师, 曹丕/司马懿, 曹叡/司马师
Kudos: 3





	【叡师】华服

司马师恭敬地跪坐着，抬手为曹叡系衣服上繁复的腰带。

这一身贵女子的华服，当朝天子要是敢穿着出去走一圈，立时就能被陈群大人说教的奏章埋了书案，司马师想着，觉得有些好笑 。

“子元，专心。”

心不在焉被察觉，曹叡伸手拑住了他的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己。

曹叡是非常好看的，这一点司马师无法不承认，或许说好看还不够，他的陛下生的实在是很美。宫里有见过那位甄夫人的老人说，陛下长得不像先帝，更像生身母亲。司马师没见过甄氏，但以传闻中她的美貌来看，这话说得应当不假，虽然不假，却也只有七分真——曹叡与他父亲，并非不像。

司马师是见过曹丕的，不是那个朝堂上众臣前肃穆忧心的先帝，只是一个偷偷溜进司马府的青年——他看父亲的神情既不阴恻也不严肃，当时年幼的司马师尚且懵懂，品不出其中意味，只觉得皇帝陛下原来也不很可怕。直到多年以后，他偶然瞥见曹叡望向自己时还未来得及掩饰的面目，恍惚间竟与多年前司马府中的曹丕重合了——那面目中流露着多少温柔。担忧猜忌浮于其上，算计争夺暗流汹涌，然而都抵不过温柔如浪潮袭来——这又是何等的爱意。

曹叡看见司马师仰头直盯着自己看，手不觉收紧了几分，只觉得这人今日走神的太频繁了。他向前跨近一步，手中的人被迫把脸仰得更高，腰带还没系好，司马师回过神来，捏着手中的布料一阵忙乱。

只是这样一来，他们现下的的情形就暧昧得有些过分了。

曹叡面向跪坐着的司马师而立，长发披散下来，摇曳着直落到地面，司马师看着甚至想向前去为他捧起一些来，他怕地面的灰尘碰脏了这一头乌发。但他是决计不能往前了，跪坐的姿势让他目线恰与曹叡的腰齐，刚刚他的陛下向前的那一步让他们此刻靠得极近，近到司马师的鼻尖已经快要碰到那一身华服的布料，近到他几乎觉得自己能感觉到华服之下曹叡的身体，近到只要一倾身向前便会……他不敢再细想下去。

与曹叡齐整的华服对比鲜明，司马师只穿了一身中衣，衣下被遮蔽的痕迹尚且新鲜，此时他不由地想起曹叡一笔一划描妆一般为他添上它们时的触感。那只捧住他脸的手轻轻地摩挲着，令他整个人都为之颤栗。

“子元，为我描眉吧。”

曹叡最终还是松开手，坐到了案边。司马师依言上前为他添妆，描摹他的眉目如同前夜他描摹自己。

他自少时便憧憬曹叡。

人都言司马家长子是翩翩公子，皆对他赞不绝口，而文帝长子寡言阴郁，纵然无一处差漏却难以亲近，唯有他，被曹叡深深吸引。先帝与他父亲关系亲近，他便有许多机会见到曹叡，或许是曹叡实在太好看，又或许是他身上冷淡疏离的气质，司马师每每都忍不住的将目光投向他，一开始是正大光明的看，后来曹叡做了太子又做了天子，他便去觑他的背影，不知道自何时起，这竟成了他的习惯。说来也怪，司马师明明还比曹叡年长两岁，但看他时却仿佛总在仰望。

曹叡对他又如何呢？这位皇帝好像根本学不会信任别人，对再亲近的人也仿佛隔着一层，对他也是如此。曹叡亲近司马家却又提防着他们，他与司马师差不多一同长大，又做着世间最亲密的事，但他们之间却依旧隔着可感的疏离，更从未像他们的父亲一样有过亲昵的爱语。司马师本以为他将终其一生都只能像一个无关紧要的人一般仰望，直到曹叡看向他时流露出与曹丕如出一辙的面目。

他还是拥有了爱，他终究与旁人不同。

“如何？”

曹叡已经装扮完毕，在大殿中反复走动。曹叡的轮廓并不柔和，但女子装束在他身上也毫不突兀，两者重合使他的美跃于性别之外。司马师无法遏止的看着他的陛下，一时间忘了自己本引以为豪的礼数。

“有那么好看？能把司马公子也看傻了。”

曹叡几乎不怎么笑，从前还会出于礼节微笑，即位后不再需要就只剩下了眉头紧锁，可他说出这话时，脸上却分明带了几分笑意，司马师看他那么多年，几乎立时就分辨出，这笑意是曹叡真心的。  
“若当年先帝宴上的不是你父亲而是你，恐怕此时已经要被武皇帝砍了脑袋了。”曹叡心情似乎很好，话都比平日说得有生气些。

“臣不敢。是臣僭越了，请陛下责罚。”司马师慌忙拜下，在天子跟前俯首。

“你不敢？这种事，你有什么不敢。”曹叡哂笑。

“司马大人也会穿女子服饰，你……见过么？”他弯腰凑到司马师耳边，气息吹动，熏红了耳根和面颊。

“陛下是听了哪里的流言，家父……”

“不是听说的，是我亲眼见过的。”曹叡没让他说完“就在这嘉福殿内，我看见我那位父皇给他换上的。”

“后来……他们好像还做了什么，你也想试试么？不过，我们得换一下。”

腰带被抽掉的时候，司马师不合时宜的想，这张床他的父亲是不是也躺过。曹叡凑过来，亲吻他的眼睛：“你又在想什么？”

“臣在想，陛下好不容易换好的衣服。”

“你等会就不想它们了。”

曹叡当然知道司马师说的假话，但他也不想去追究，就像他一早就知道司马师对他的感情，却也永远会把它们置于半明半灭之中。

他们就是这样的，朝堂盘桓，争权夺利，司马氏与曹家之间有无法止息的纠缠，他们都身不由己，却又不能自已。曹叡想要司马师为己所用，又想他做个没有心的木偶，全在他手掌中操控；他还想自己做个没有心的君王，冷眼看江山世人，司马师又何尝不如此希望，不过要将关系错位颠倒罢了。

只是，心动了，要怎样才能停下？

停不下的心就只能被藏在深处，偶尔从目光中，流露出隐晦爱意。

嘉福殿中不见人影，唯有一袭华服逶迤床边。

**Author's Note:**

> *大概就是叡师两个人明明互相喜欢结果谁都不说只能做炮友的故事。我太菜了写不出那种感觉。  
> 叡叡的的口吃可能被我吃了。


End file.
